Equipment such as solder printers, component mounters, reflow ovens, and board inspection machines is used to produce boards mounted with many components. Conventionally, this equipment is connected to form a board production line. Among this equipment, there are component mounters provided with a board conveyance device, a component supply device, a component transfer device, and a control device. Many component supply devices are configured such that multiple feeder devices, which feed carrier tape in which cavities holding components are formed in a line, are lined up in a row. Conventionally, feeder devices are provided with an integrated reel holding section that holds a tape reel around which carrier tape is wound, or are provided with a reel holding section as a separate body. Examples of technology related to this kind of component supply device and feeder device are disclosed in patent literature 1 to 3.
An electronic component supply device of patent literature 1 includes multiple tape feeders (feeder devices) and a feeder holding device that holds the feeders. The multiple tape feeders can be divided into a first section that includes a component supply section and a guide section for taped components (carrier tape), and a second section that includes a taped components feeding device. Further, the multiple tape feeders are held in the feeder holding device in a state with each component supply section lined up in multiple rows. Accordingly, it is possible to increase the quantity of tape feeders that can be loaded.
Meanwhile, a component supply device of patent literature 2 includes a reel holding section that holds reels on which is wound component supply tape, and a supply device main body section provided with a component supply tape indexing device. The reel holding section is attached to the supply device main body section, and is movable to a component supply position and a reel attachment and removal position. Accordingly, it is possible to line up multiple reel holding sections close to each other, such that a component supply system including multiple supply devices can be made compact.
Further, the batch exchange cart of patent literature 3 holds many tape feeders (feeder devices) lined up next to each other and is removably attached to a main body of a component mounter, and is provided with a reel holding section that holds reels such that tape feeding is possible, and a reel stocking section that holds spare reels lined up in a straight line. Thus, reel exchange work can be performed in a compact work space, thereby improving workability.